Home Sweet Home-School
"Home Sweet Home-School" is the second episode of the first season of Fresh Off the Boat. It first aired on February 4, 2015. Synopsis Louis and Jessica clash over how to raise the kids and how to run the restaurant. When the boys get straight A's in school, Jessica decides that their school must be too easy and takes it upon herself to give them more homework and tutor them after class. She takes the same strict approach at the restaurant (no extra croutons for anyone!), so it's up to Louis to get her to lighten up on everyone. Plot Principal Hunter gives the parents at the school a lecture about a drug-dealer who is selling drugs to kids and passing them off as stickers. When Jessica hears about this, she asks him when report cards come out, giving her a lot of awkward looks from the other people there. At the restaurant, Jessica is singing on stage for entertainment but constantly keeps stopping in the middle of the song to lash out at the workers there through the microphone. Louis takes Jessica off stage to talk to her, unhappy with her lashing out at everyone. Jessica claims that the reason she needs to do these things is because she needs to be very careful with the products there because they are running very low on profits lately and the customers and other workers there are doing nothing but wasting their things. Eddie is outside, waiting for his report card to come and he starts a conversation with another kid there. He introduces himself as Dave and tells him that he's waiting for a birthday card from his neglectful dad, even though it's been three weeks since his birthday. They get their mail and they both get their report cards. Eddie's card had straight As and Dave's has a bunch of Cs which they both are equally happy about. Evan and Emery come home and show their mom their report cards for their school, which turns out to be a bunch of stickers that have no meaning. Eddie comes home to brag to his mom about his good grades, but when she sees it, she is disappointed, thinking that his school is too easy. She demands Principal Hunter to put him in a Chinese Learning Center (CLC), which there is none of in their area, to her disappointment and Eddie's delight. Jessica is once again barking out commands at all of the employees and customers at Cattleman's Ranch. Louis is getting very annoyed about this but doesn't say anything. He hears that she wants to give the boys a better education and this gives him the opportunity to get her away from the restaurant, telling her that she should homeschool them. Dave gets a new basketball hoop for getting straight Cs on his test and he shows it to Eddie. Eddie goes inside to get his shorts and play, but is then stopped by Jessica, homeschooling him, Evan, and Emery. Eddie hates his new home school but Evan and Emery are being annoyingly competent with it. At the restaurant, Louis and Mitch celebrate the absence of Jessica. The customers and employees are happier without her. They also find out that they have a jukebox which they play music on to celebrate more. Eddie sees in there, and sees them all celebrating and then he knows that Louis is the reason for him having to homeschool with Jessica. He comes home to brag about it again. Jessica calls Louis about it and knows he's lying when he tells her that he loves her. She comes in to the restaurant, and stops their fun, also making the kids do work at the restaurant instead. Jessica finds out that there are some teenagers who are planning on dining and dashing. Louis proved to her that he can stop them by being nice to them, only for them to completely ignore him behind his back. Jessica also hears from Evan that Eddie ran away too. Jessica drives out to go get the people the escaped. She finds the teenagers and hits them with her van, and then pelts one of them with an onion and makes them go back and apologize to Louis and tell him that it was him who convinced them to stop. Louis automatically knows that Jessica is behind it, but Jessica denies it anyway. Back at home, Eddie is sadly sitting in Dave's driveway and Louis comes up to him and tells him that the Chinese Learning Center at home is all over. Evan and Emery come out and start playing basketball with them, and Dave comes by, joining in. Jessica watches them from the window, saying that they're going to need an Academics Scholarship. At Evan and Emery's elementary school, Principal Thomas is explaining to them what the meaning behind the stickers are, but Jessica has no clue what she's talking about. She calls her crazy in Mandarin and Emery tells her that she just said that she was a good teacher. Principal Thomas thanks her by stereotypically putting her hands together and bowing for her. Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang Guest Cast *Paul Scheer as Mitch *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Jillian Armenante as Nancy *Maria Bamford as Principal Thomas *Alfred Adderly as Mailman *Guerin Barry as Satisfied Customer *Kenton Duty as Kevin *Kelly Ebsary as Another Customer *David Goldman as Principal Hunter *Evan Hannemann as Dave Selby (credited as Barefoot Dave) *Eddie Perino as Mike *Keaton Savage as Tyler *G. Maximilian Zarou as Dad *Eddie Huang as Narrator (voice) *Bruce M. Stockert as Man in Crowd (uncredited) Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on Home Sweet Home. *This episode was originally intended to be the third episode with "The Shunning" being the second but these episodes were switched around when they aired for some reason. *Mitch was singing "If you like mini-garlic croutons, a great snack on the go" in the same tune of the lyrics ''"If you like piña coladas, getting caught in the rain" ''from The Piña Colada Song. Gallery Adorable report cards.png|Evan and Emery's report cards. As report card.png|Eddie's outstanding report card Cs report card.png|Dave's mediocre report card S1E2 Eddie outside.jpg S1E2 Eddie with Jessica.jpg Homesweethomeschool.jpg Eddie (1x2).jpg Happy without jessica and her rules.png Jukebox costs way too much money.png Nancy thats too many napkins.png Louis & Nancy (1x2).jpg Mitch (1x2).jpg Mitch sings guardians of the galaxy pina colada song.png Jessica & Sons.jpg Louis Huang (1x2).jpg Louis & Jessica (1x2).jpg Mitch, Nancy & Jessica.jpg Emery, Evan, Eddie & Jessica.jpg Cattleman's Employees (1x2).jpg Emery, Evan & Eddie (1x2).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1